I Spy
by SunDance33
Summary: Contrary to public belief, being a spy wasn't all that hard. It was just that whole repeat of emotions that you thought you escaped the first time all come rushing back to you because your stupid director said you had to go to high school again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the slow, slow, first chapter. I kind of want to do some background and bit of character building first. The next chapter will probably be the last. I know some characters might be OOC but I combined their cannon character with the cannon AU characters. There will be some crack ships if you haven't realized. Just one or two maybe. If that's not something your down with then... I don't know? Ignore them. They won't play a huge role as I am more focused on Sasuke and Naruto. So, stay for the gay I guess? Thanks guys!

Summary: Contrary to public belief, being a spy wasn't all that hard. It was just that whole repeat of emotions that you thought you escaped the first time all come rushing back to you because your stupid director said you had to go to high school again.

Chapter one: Blue

Sasuke always thought the color blue was a cheap and cliche color to marvel at. Too many things were blue; the ocean, the sky, water… They were all things people used to describe things that either they couldn't use words for or to make an easy comparison too. There was only one set of blue that didn't fit this category. Only on thing in all the cheap and meaningless ways of this world…

Naruto's eyes.

Those one sets of eyes contained so many different shades of blue and if Sasuke was honest, he wanted to spend the rest of his life seeing the different changes in them. He wanted to see how many different shades of blue he could pull from the depths of Naruto's eyes. There was so much he knew he could see if he just waited enough.

It started in the seventh grade.

A 13 year old new student Naruto stood up in front of the class and declared that he wanted to be an international superspy.

There was something in the way his eyes sparkled that Sasuke felt drawn too. But as the awkward 13 year old he was, he decided the best way to express his new found attraction, would be through being an ass. So naturally he said something stupid along the lines of

" _Don't you have to be smart to be a spy?"_

That's when the switch happened. The vibrant blue eyes like the ocean, dulled to a pale blue before an almost electric blue appeared and it was in that moment Sasuke knew he was fucked.

That one moment catapulted them into a rivalry one would never expect.

Principal visits, therapy and two hospital visits all over the course of seven years later brought them to one moment.

One November of their senior year in high school, Principal Sarutobi glared at the two boys before him.

Sasuke nursed his swelling jaw with a bag of ice and Naruto adjusted the bag of ice over his bruised eye.

The altercation had almost been out of nowhere, Sasuke was walking back to his class when he caught Naruto's eye by accident. Said boy glared at Sasuke and asked him what he was looking at. Sasuke glared back and replied with a simple "nothing but trash" and the fight was on.

It took three bodyguards and the threat of expulsion to get them to stop fighting.

Once in the office, Principal Sarutobi lectured them for over an hour over things Sasuke heard over a thousand times. Then he said the one thing that Sasuke always took with him even though he would never admit it.

"Maybe if you two would actually put your differences aside and tried to work together then maybe, just maybe you could actually be something worthwhile. I saw your files, you both want to work for ANBU, that's great. I firmly believe you two could be great at it and even great partners if you would just take a moment to understand each other. Besides, maybe one day you could be something more. Not just to yourselves but to each other. Something more than petty rivals."

Sasuke knew that he probably meant just friendship but honestly when have Uchiha's ever felt anything that wasn't in extremes? They didn't do "just" anything. Still, that was something Sasuke realized over time.

{Break}

The day they became partners was a day that could have gone smoothly had they just fucking communicated.

It had been a year since they graduated high school, they had been accepted into the ANBU recruitment squad seven. Along with nine other recruitment squads, they were sent out on missions to test their abilities.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sai (another recruit), were sent to detonate a bomb that was supposed to take out a small nursing home facility for the rich. Sai was to pose as a newly recruited nurse, Sasuke, a concerned son of an aging grandad, and well Naruto was to be said grandad.

It took all of fourty-five minutes for their covers to be blown when Sasuke mentioned that his "delusional grandad was losing it" and Naruto to strangle him with his cane and a loud proclamation of "Sasuke-Teme!" before the guards came to haul them outside.

Luckily, they escaped the guards and found the bomb room. The facility was safe and even though they could have made it work better, everyone was mildly impressed that both Sauke and Naruto managed to get along for fourty-five minutes. But that's not the moment that sealed the deal of them being partners.

It was when they came back to report their mission, and both Naruto and Sasuke bowed lower in respect and apology. They not only asked for forgiveness from their boss Tsunade but also from each other.

That was when Tsunade knew she had to keep them together as partners.

Seven years of fighting and bickering and tears, led them to this moment.

They were one.

{Break}

"Hey Sasu, blue or orange?"

Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading and eyed both shirts.

"Well, the blue one really brings out the blue in your eyes really nicely, but we both know you're going to blatantly ignore me and go with orange so I withhold my opinion."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "True. Orange it is."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked back at the book. He felt the couch shift and looked over to see Naruto had plopped down after dressing himself.

"Why do you insist on doing that when you know I'm doing something." Sasuke frowned at the man next to him.

Naruto grinned and shrugged. "I wanted your attention, duh."

"And a simple "Hey Sasuke" doesn't work anymore?" Nevertheless, Sasuke put his book down and turned to face his friend.

"Yeah but we both know that's not really my style." Naruto looked around the room briefly before his eyes landed back on Sasuke. "Are you nervous about our mission assignment?"

"No. We graduated two years ago remember? You were there? You were the one crying while we were tatted? Tsunade had to threaten to beat you in order for you to calm down?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto promptly kicked him in the pelvis and left his foot there. "Yes smartass I know and I didn't cry! I teared up! It was an emotional moment for me, asshole." Once Sasuke stopped coughing, he continued. "Why would we have to wait to be informed about it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn."

Naruto sighed. "I don't know why I'm so anxious. I just feel like it's going to be something so life changing and whatnot."

"You say that every mission."

"Well, they are all life changing!"

"You're dramatic."

"And you're an asshole."

"Hn."

Naruto grinned at that and adjusted himself further in the couch so his feet were resting in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke glanced at him once more before picking up his book and resuming his reading.

"When do you think she will call us in?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Soon right? I mean, you have to be just as bored as I am. Right Sasuke?"

Again, Sasuke shrugged.

"You're a hopeless conversationalist."

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes and tilted Sasuke's hand with his foot to see the title of the book.

"The Foxhole court?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I took you more as a boring book kind of person; more like textbooks. Not one for actual plots and whatnot." Naruto returned his foot back down and chuckled as Sasuke wiped imaginary foot residue off his hand.

"Well we all can't read picture books now can we?"

"Fuck you."

Sasuke smirked when Naruto hastily got off the couch and walked to the door.

"You can come back when you're nicer. Go bitch at your roommate." Naruto opened the door once Sasuke was near him.

Sasuke ruffled his hair and smirked when Naruto seemed to get angrier. "Pick you up tomorrow for our mission assignments?"

Naruto slammed the door in Sasuke's face before answering.

With a slight chuckle, Sasuke headed over to his room. He could hear the loud pulsing music of some billboard top 100 song playing and he frowned.

 _Dammit Hinata._

Once in the room, Sasuke slid of his shoes and frowned at the girl casually cleaning her sniper rifle on the floor.

"Do you have to play that god awful song every day?"

Hinata shrugged and glanced at him briefly before continuing her work. "It doesn't bother me."

"Well it bothers me."

"I can take you out and nothing can bother you again."

Sasuke sat down next to Hinata and started cleaning her next gun of choice.

Konoha's ANBU owned an old insurance building (that they use as a cover) and converted it into apartment for all their ANBU recruits. This cover worked not only as a place of residence but also as the headquarters of the unit. There are many branches of ANBU for all the sectors of Japan such as the Sand ANBU, Mist and Sound but Konoha ranks supreme. Even to the extent that other ANBU come to settle and work with them.

Each recruit had their own specialty. While him and Naruto were excellent at infiltration missions and (recently) undercover missions, the others had a more… _skill_ based approach. Hinata for example was a registered assassin with a proficiency range of 100% and kill record of 119 as of yesterday. Others worked behind the scenes making medicines and poisons. They're cleared for the field but choose not to.

Then you have people like Sasuke's brother who were fucking perfect at everything.

Hinata sighed and put the gun she was working on down and laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasu, am I intimidating."

"Yes" was the instant reply.

Hinata huffed and laid on her back before making come here motions with her hands. Sasuke set the gun down as well and pulled Hinata into his arms.

"What happened now?"

"I somehow scared Shino off and I thought that was nearly impossible with the whole 'not emotions' thing." Hinata threw a hand up and a frown fell on her pretty face. "You show a guy you excellent aim on a gun range date HE took you too and suddenly your horrifying."

Sasuke chuckled. "Did you shoot blindfolded again?" When she didn't reply he ran his fingers through her hair and tugged on the strands before releasing. "That's not something that everyone finds cool, Hina. Most guys would find it scary."

Hinata rolled her eyes and pouted before she brightened. "Speaking of scary!" She climbed off of him and ran to her room. Before Sasuke could even fully sit up she was next to him grinning like a child. "Look at this!"

Hinata handed him the phone and there was a photo of Neji strangling an amused Itachi. The text attached to it said "Screw the Weasel: Literally or _literally._ The Saga continues."

Sasuke chuckled at the message and saw that it was from Sai. "Why does Tsunade insist on sending those three together? They're going to kill each other one day."

"They work seamlessly together though. They're all dark and extra and honestly who would go up against those three? Well besides you and Naruto that one drunken Tuesday in Bangkok…" Hinata snorted at the memory

Sasuke frowned. "We would have won too if you hadn't decided to send us all home."

"Well I didn't want any of you dying or anything. And by you I mean you and Naruto."

"Whatever. I still can't believe my brother and your cousin thought we'd be good roommates."

"Itachi thinks you need to socialize more and I apparently speak enough to be sufficient for you, ha. While Neji thinks that I would be way better protected by your side. After all, I'm just a simple, meek nurse aid to Sakura. Remember?" Hinata crinkled her nose. "I don't know how he hasn't found out yet."

Sasuke chuckled. "Probably because he's too busy trying to decide between killing my brother or saving himself the trouble. I can't believe they managed to become roommates."

"Heh, yeah, roommates." Hinata rolled her eyes and got up before Sasuke could question the comment. "You've once again stayed over Naruto's all day. It's nearly ten, I'm going to bed. I have a long day of a double life to live." She paused before heading to her room. "Well, so do you."

Sasuke started to question her once again but she was already in her room. Following her lead, Sasuke also headed to his room. Stripping out of his day clothes and into his pajamas, he stared at the clock near his bed. The blue numbers blinked out at him in almost a taunting way.

Blue.

That one color that holds so much meaning to him and yet he wants nothing more than for it to stop making this hollow feeling in his chest every time he thinks about it too long.

With a sigh, Sasuke closed his eyes and fell into a deep, blue sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry for how rushed this probably seems, and short... and trash and honestly wow it's just awful I know. But I's been forever and I wanted to get this out proofread or not. The next one will be better i swear and will be updated sooner. As an I'm sorry gift, I'll even add in a free unrelated one shot. I'm so sorry guys. Life happened then it didn't then it did again. Please enjoy this for now though.

Chapter Two:

The sun broke through the loosely drawn blinds in waves. Fall must be on the way if the small changes in the weather is anything to go on. Sasuke sighed as he placed a pale hand through the light, watching with mild fascination as it made his hand almost appear to glow. Dropping his hand back onto his bed, he closed his eyes with the whisper of a smile on his lips.

He loved when summer fell victim to the cooler temperatures of the new season. Not only could he finally wear his dark wardrobe and not sweat to death but also everything reminded him of Naruto.

Sasuke wasn't stupid.

He knew he had be in love with the dumbass the moment he punched Sasuke square in the jaw. The only problem was he would rather sacrifice his entire left arm than lose Naruto due to his feelings. So he was content to bury his feelings deep down inside and do what he does best; pretend they don't exist.

A rock song was playing softly in the room adjacent to him Glancing at the clock next to him, he grimaced at the time. _7 am, she must have just gotten in._

Shoving all thoughts of Naruto out of his mind, Sasuke pulled himself to his feet and shuffled over to Hinata's room.

Her room was designed similarly to his. A queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room below a broad window. Two bedside tables sat on either side of her bed (though hers were currently crowded with various makeup and magazines) and across from her bed sat her dresser. Small, white glowing christmas lights were draped around her wall almost making her posters glow in a rather ominous light. The stereo system that rested on top of her dresser was turned on as was the TV above it (though that was on mute).

 _Must have been a long night._

Sasuke began picking up the clothes that had been thrown haphazardly on the ground. He paid close attention to making sure the gun holster was emptied as well as on safety before putting it in her drawer.

Taking the soiled clothes into the laundry room, he threw out the ones that were particularly ruined and placed the remainder in the washer. By the time he got back to his room, the music was replaced with silence, which meant Hinata was finally going to sleep before her day job started.

Sasuke honestly didn't know how she did it; live two separate lives. It must be way too tiring to keep up. Straightforwardness would be much better.

He ignored the hypocritical pull in his stomach.

Figuring since he was already up for the day, Sasuke opted for a shower. The warm water was always a good way to prepare him for a day of burying his feelings.

Once dressed, Sasuke picked up his phone and stared at it.

Naruto was due to call him once he got up and seeing as it's… 8am now… He was late in calling. Naruto **always** called Sasuke first. It was **never** the other way around. Sasuke debated with himself on changing that fact. But wouldn't that look desperate?

Sasuke did not do desperate.

So with a glare and a brief " _hn_ ", Sasuke shoved his phone in his back pocket. The dobe was bound to just be of being stupid somewhere anyway. Stupid things that Sasuke didn't care about.

Not at all.

Fuck him.

Grabbing his ID badge, Sasuke walked into the kitchen only to stop short and frown.

Leaning onto the edge of the counter, drinking what could only be gross sugar invested coffee was the second main cause of stress in his life.

Standing at 6'5, smooth black raven hair and eyes that stared at you with the least amount of interest was Itachi.

Now, don't get Sasuke wrong, he loved his brother. In fact, this guy was practically his hero. No one in Konoha ANBU history has had as many successful missions as his , he was freelance and cleared to work amongst all of the branches if he so chose.

The man was just plain awesome.

But Sasuke would take out his own kidney before he ever told him that.

"Yes, little brother I know, how does one go on being blessed with such grace. I too sometimes wonder how you mere mortals do it."

Sasuke pushed past his brother to put on another pot of coffee. Apparently, Itachi also decided that mere mortals don't deserve their own coffee either.

"Don't you have your own home? And a boyfriend to share it with?" Taking out his favorite cup (a gift from Naruto), Sasuke smirked when his brother's face paled for a mild second.

"Neji and I are simply friends, Sasuke. Besides, if anyone is getting tied down it should be you and the blond."

"I would never get tied down to someone as stupid as him." Sasuke took a long sip of his pure black coffee. This was the only way he could deal with his annoying brother.

"You say that but to do you honestly believe that?"

Before Sasuke could respond, there was a knock on the front door.

"It's open-" "Coming-"

Sasuke glared at a grinning Itachi.

"You left my door unlocked?"

Itachi tsked. "Little brother, when I'm here, that's when you're truly at your safest."

The door cracked open and out popped a blond head of hair. Sasuke was quickly reminded of the morning but then it was quickly replaced with his anger from earlier.

Naruto hadn't texted him good morning, but had the nerve to show up to his house?

"Hey Sasu-"

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto paused before frowning. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing you dipshit."

"Excuse me?!"

"Uh-oh trouble in paradise…"

Fuck you, Itachi."

"Incest isn't my thing, baby brother."

"I'm calling Neji."

Itachi sighed at the name. "If only he was here for you to call."

"Did Neji get sent out on another long term mission?" Naruto asked after taking his shoes off and closing the door. He crossed the small hallway to the kitchen and sat on the counter next to where Itachi was leaning. Itachi leaned on Naruto in complete dramatic Itachi fashion and sighed deeper.

"Yes. No one asked him to be almost as good as I am at everything. I wish he stayed teaching the newbies. He takes everything I say to heart. I can never joke with him."

"You told him his job was beneath you and you'd only see him as your equal when he got on your level."

"As a **joke** , blondie. As a joke."

"So when's he due back?"

"Tomorrow night."

"So that's why you're sitting here with us."

"What do you mean with us? This is my house!" Sasuke glared at the two intruders before him.

"Anyway, so yeah blondie, I'm stuck all alone until he comes back."

"That sucks dude. I don't know what I'd do if Sasuke had a long-term mission. Who would I argue with? Hinata? I couldn't hurt her even if I tried." Naruto huffed.

Sasuke bristled, "Hinata would kick your ass one and two, you wouldn't care if I was gone."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "That's bullshit and you know it. I text you every day literally to see if you're even alive."

"That's gay."

"No Itachi it's brotherhood."

Sasuke stalked over to Naruto and shoved his phone in his face. "Lies."

"You're phone's on do not disturb and you turned off your notifications yesterday." Naruto unlocked the phone and opened the messages. "See."

There in all caps was Sasuke's name in Naruto's message.

"Alright, well. Umm… Anyway." Sasuke slid his phone back in his back pocket and turned to look at the clock on the wall. _9:47am._ "We have a meeting with Tsunade in about an hour anyway let's go."

Naruto grinned in victory.

Sasuke would never admit that he was wrong so he let Naruto have this for once. After, and only after he made Itachi swear he wouldn't touch anything in his room and to wake Hinata up at 10:30, Naruto and Sasuke left.

The ANBU headquarters were located in the "sister" company of LEAF Insurance, BRANCH. Yes, Sasuke rolls his eyes at the name all the time. There was only so much creativity in the organization and seeing as it was run by nothing but old people, then there was even less of it.

Once they were all checked in and Naruto said hello to everyone in the building, they found themselves outside of Tsunade's office. Tsunade was in charge of recieving and distributing the missions as well as the housing of certain agents. In most cases, she was truly like the divine being over their lives. Although her alcoholic tendencies make her more susceptible to being a nuance.

"Tsunade's ready for you now." Shizune, the brown haired assistant gave them a small smile. Sasuke nodded and got up to enter. Of course Naruto had to give her a dazzling smile that made Sasuke weak in the knees.

Dumbass.

"What was that?"

Shit. He'd spoken outloud.

"Nothing, just calling Naruto the dumbass he is." Sasuke said once he heard the door close.

"Bastard."

"Dobe."

"Asshole."

"Imbecile."

"Fired.

"What?"

They both whipped their heads around to look at Tsunade.

Giving them a cheeky grin, she gestured to the seats before her. "Now that I have your attention we can now discuss your mission." Once they were seated she continued. "I have been given a tip that the Snake bitch is on the move again."

Sasuke felt his breath leave his body. Not orochimaru. Not again. He spared a glance over at Naruto and almost paled.

Naruto was clutching the armrests so tight his knuckles were pale. There was no emotion on his face. "Is it for Sasuke again?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth and glared at the floor. In the beginning of his career, when he was stuck in the same desk job most trainees are given before they advance in the field, Sasuke reached his breaking point. He could not continue to feel like he was in a dead end job so he searched for other options. That searching turned into Orochimaru and let's just say it wasn't the best.

"Fortunately no." Sasuke saw Naruto relax a bit. "This time he's selling drugs to high schoolers."

"High schoolers? Why high schoolers?"

"They're an easy market. Willing to try anything and my sources tell me they have sent Kabuto in as a senior student to make it easier to sell to students. Dependency breeds money and money breeds power." Tsunade tossed them each a file. "These kids are also children of elite businessmen, politicians as well as other outstanding citizens. A lot of their parents are paying hush money so he won't leak the information."

"What type of drug is it? I mean when I was in high school, there was more than one drug dealer to buy from." Sasuke said as he opened the file. There were picture of students, teachers, and one dick of a silver haired man. "Kabuto literally looks 35 in this picture."

"Money and threats can get you anywhere. But this drug is supposed to be more addictive than heroin and cheaper to buy. There hasn't been a death yet but that doesn't mean anything. We need to stop him now."

"Cool. So do we infilatrate as teachers? Janitors? What's up?" Naruto placed the folder back on the table. The gears in his head was already spinning about his cover story and the way he would go about this. Sasuke loved this about him. Naruto's little go getter attitude. It was so young and refreashing. It was almost like Naruto never got over his immortal adolescent phase. Like a high schooler.

Sasuke paused.

Making eye contact with Tsunade, she grinned. "You boys ready to go to high school again?"


End file.
